Fragile In Many Ways
by HelloLovelyChick
Summary: AU; OC; Noah Evans is stuck in Hemlock Grove, where a killer is on the lose and there are oddities about everyone it seems. All she can do is pray that she survives.


**Fragile In Many Ways**

**/-+-+-/IMPORTANT\+-+-+\**

**Rated M;** language, violence, and maybe a sexual scenes or two later on

**OOC At Times; **Putting this here just to be on the safe side

**OC; **The narrator is the only one that matters (the rest are extras so to speak)

**AU;** Noah influences things differently and this story takes place after Peter morphed in front of Roman the 1st time (not after the 1st season ended, because I want a better ending for Shelly)

**Focused 3****rd**** Person POV; **It's focused mainly on an OC because an outsider's just works best, but sometimes I'll use an 'insider' instead

**\+-+-+\The Summery in 255 Character or Less/-+-+-/**

**AU; OC; **Noah Evans is stuck in Hemlock Grove, where a killer is on the lose and there are oddities about everyone it seems. All she can do is pray that she survives.

**/-+-+-/Chapter One; The Road That Leads Her\+-+-+\**

The cigarette tastes bitter as she breathes it in and her eyes scan the town before her as the maid cleans (what passes for clean at least) the room behind her. This dinky motel is her home for a few days, and it does provide her a lovely view of the town she's stuck in.

She chooses to accept the hand she's been dealt and accept that she can't change a god damn thing. She is stuck in Hemlock Grove, living in a rundown motel alone for a few days, and she still has to attend high school.

It's like her father was still being the same prick he was before death, but how she actually ended up here made no sense to her. She has no actual family here in Hemlock Grove. Hell she had never heard of Hemlock Grove before the judge had told her that was where her father had made arrangements for her to stay for the rest of her school days.

Originally she was supposed to stay at a house that her father had acquired before his death, but she just couldn't move in until after she started school (that way everything would be turned on and ready for her to live there). So a motel would be her home until it was finished, which only raised more questions really.

Her father wouldn't have gotten a house; he hated not living inside his company (which her uncle would now be running). And why the hell would he have chosen Hemlock Grove, Pennsylvania? As far as she knew her father never left Minneapolis (or Minnesota for that matter) unless it was to leave the country for business.

But never the less she is here, and she can't do a thing about it until she's eighteen.

She takes another drag of the cigarette before tossing it off the balcony and letting it fall to the ground far below her. It bounces once, or at least it looks like it does from her perch.

She breathes out the last of the smoke and looks over her shoulder.

**. . .**

How are all high schools the same?

Dreary colors, poor attitudes, cliques, teachers who didn't care, and boys who never left elementary.

And with a deep breath she accepts all of this and keeps moving towards her next class. She ignores the looks people send her way, but she runs a tally of the kinds she does see.

Most are confusion (it's the second semester and why would someone stat a new school so late), some are smug (she doesn't dress like the debutant she was raised as), few are concern (she limps a little due to a broken leg as a child that she kept trying to play on), and then there are the very few lusty looks (she wasn't unattractive; she keeps her dark brown hair well-kept and her eyes are a shiny blue, not to mention her jeans are tight and ripped up).

All the faces blend though, she just notes on how they look at her.

Though there is one girl that she sees that doesn't blend, not even a little. The girl towers over everyone, her hair is black, and the girl is clearly an introvert.

She wonders why; the girl could easily over power everyone if she wanted too.

**. . .**

The air is cold as she walks to her new home for the 1st time.

Her head phones are in and the world is drowned out. Music flows through her and she tries not to let the beat carry her away… but she can't stop herself from moving with the rhythm. Her hips start to sway and she pivots on her feet, letting the rhythm lead her.

The beat moves her and she doesn't care where it takes her. She'll get where she needs to be sooner or later, and she doesn't care if it turns out to be later then she had originally planned. Eventually though she is stopped by running into something.

Or maybe the word someone would be better to use.

"I am so sorry, I didn't see you!" she says, looking at the person she had run into.

She breathes him in for a moment like she does with her cigarettes; he's taller than her, his hair is dark brown and pulled into a short ponytail, his eyes a faded blue, and his clothes scruffy and unkempt.

Never before had she thought about her type before, but he certainly would be it.

"And you didn't seem to notice the rain either," he says, pointing at her shirt. Her eyes flicker down to see at some point rain (which she honestly hadn't noticed before) had soaked through her white shirt.

"When the hell did it rain?!" she says, not looking forward to washing it (washers and driers don't always work right for her, and she doesn't know how to wash clothes old school).

"It's been raining off and on for the past hour," he asks.

"Really? I didn't even notice," she says, "I'm Noah, by the way. Noah Evans." She extends her hand out to him, the way she is taught to do when meeting a business associate for the first time.

"Uh… Peter Rumancek," he says, taking her hand and shaking it.

"Was that hesitation because you have problems remembering your own name?" she asks, hoping he would take her words for a joke.

"It's just so many letters and sounds, it's so confusing," he replies, a small smile on his lips, "Isn't Noah a boy's name?"

"Well if you'd like I can pull my pants down and you can see how much of a man I'm not," she says, hooking a finger into her waistband, ready to show him.

"If you insist," says another voice calling her attention.

She looks over to see another man coming towards them (from what looks to be a vintage red sports car). His hair is blond, his eyes green, and he looks too rich to be good.

"Sadly the offer wasn't for you," she says, "But if you could just point me to where this address would be," she gets the address out of her pocket and holding it out to either of the guys. The unnamed one grabs it and studies it for a moment.

"I could give you a lift if you'd like," the unnamed one offers, his voice sounds like warm honey on toast, and she knows better than to fall for it.

"I'd rather just get the directions if you don't mind," she says, "But thank you…"

"Roman," the unnamed one says, offering his hand out to her like she had to Peter.

"Noah," she says, gripping his hand, "Now for those directions?"

"If you continue down this road eventually you'll see a road on your left, take that turn," Roman says, "Then go straight, it should be towards the end."

"Thanks," she says, already moving to walk away from them both.

"Just be careful, you never know what's out in here in these woods," calls Roman, a smirk on his lips.

"I can handle myself," she says, pushing a headphone into her ear and walking in the direction she was told, stopping when a thought crossed her mind, "If I don't end up at the right place I'll find a way to get some sort of revenge, mainly on you Roman."

"I'd like to see you try," Roman says, and she can hear the smirk on her lips.

"Sorry again for running into you Peter," she says, looking back at him.

"Don't worry about it, just pay more attention to where you're walking next time," he says with a small smile on his lips.

She smiles to herself and follows Roman's directions.

**. . .**

Roman's directions weren't wrong. It take her about another thirty minutes before she's standing outside the house that her father had gotten for her.

The house stood at least three stories, it was a light sky like blue (her favorite color), there is a window on the top floor that is a big bay window (the rest average and scattered about), and there is a front porch with a swing; all the things she always told her dad she wanted in her future house.

Faintly she recalls a painting she drew as a child. If she remembers correctly she had drawn this exact house that stood before her (not though it didn't look as real as this one did). This is his final gift to her; the house she had always wanted and it's her dream house.

He had never been this kind to her growing up, but he wasn't unkind to her either. He just was never there.

Business had always taken priority over her and they had always lived in an apartment inside of the company's building. They had so many different places that they could live that her father would decide to just pick up and leave without warning.

The worst part was that her father refused, as she got older, to allow her to just stay in one place.

The inside is fully furnished, she notes as she sets up a new code for the alarm system. She picks her mother's date of death and quickly locks the house up. She drops her book bag by the door and begins to wonders.

The first floor has a beautiful kitchen with a small dining room table with three chairs and the table is pushed up to a window. There's a door that leads out to the back yard (which is massive from what she can tell) and the room is warm.

Through an archway there was a large dining room table with what more than ten chairs and had a much more amorous feel to it.

There was a library and office just off the dining room, with more books then she had even seen in her life before and a desk with a chair. That room had a door that lead to the front door.

There was a bathroom just off the hallway near the stairs, and then there was an expansive living room with a TV, fireplace, a grand piano, and many book shelves with more movies then she had ever seen.

The second story has four bedrooms, three bathrooms, and a linen closet. None of the room had any of the things she was told that would be waiting for her.

The top floor is just a bedroom and bathroom. There are closets with all of her own clothes, bookshelves filled with her own personal books, a guitar, and then there is the big bay window she had been so happy to see outside; it's also a big, comfy looking bed (a bed she had asked for every time she needed a new one).

Her father had given her the only thing she had ever wanted, but he had forgotten why she had wanted it all.

She had wanted a place to be with her dad, and to have him as a dad. This wasn't what she had really wanted. But she'll take it, because she doesnt have another option.

But that doesn't stop her form crying herself to sleep in her new bay window bed.

**\+-+-+\Author Note/-+-+-/**

I don't know why I love this show so much!

I mean I know why I love it; it's the characters and the dynamic.

I started to watch the show and I'm in so much love with it!

I love shows with horror, especially when the cast is as attractive as this one.

I watched the entire series in a day, and I am pissed about Shelly.

She was the best and I still want her to find a happy ending!

**/-+-+-/|\\+-+-+\**

I'd **love** to hear **feedback positive or negative**, but please, for the love of whatever you find holy, **REVIEW**!

I do believe that some stories are victims of **bystander syndrome**. You assume that someone else will, never thinking that maybe no one will.

So always **REVIEW** and **I'll love you unconditionally** if you do so!


End file.
